


To Date the King of Hell

by Angelwriter3895



Series: To Date and Marry the King of Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mainly OC based but it has a side of Destiel and Sabriel, This is a long one, there will be sex later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley wants to meet the Winchester's little sister and makes a deal to give information to them, on one condition. He gets a date with their little sis. Their sister is having None of that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Kings of Hell and threatening him

To Date the King of Hell  
Crowley x OC

 

Heather sighed as she sprawled in her bed in the bunker. Her brothers were out hunting without her again. Honestly, she found them over protective and preferred to hunt on her own now. She could kill werewolves without getting bitten for fucks sake. She heard her phone ringing and muttered in annoyance. It was her brother Dean. “Dean, what do you need?” She sounded annoyed that her solitude was being intruded upon as it so often was.

Dean muttered “Uh we have a problem. A man is coming back with us and you need to be on your guard.” Her brother sounded annoyed but nervous, which was unusual. That was a first for Heather to hear.

Heather was raising an eyebrow. “Really? A man? You think I’m frightened of a man?” She honestly was nonplussed at this. She had seen monster more frightening than men. True, men had sick minds, but they were easy to kill. Men don’t handle arsenic well. 

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose from where he was. “His name is Crowley. The man we need to get some information from and he won’t give it in the field.” It sounded to heather like there was underlying motives with this ‘man’ that was apparently so dangerous Dean had to call her. Every time the brothers had dealt with Crowley before, Heather was off on her own hunting. She had gone a full year of managing to avoid her brothers before Cas had led them to her. She wasn’t all that pleased.

Heather made a disgruntled noise. “Then do what you need to do Dean. Christ’s sake. If you are scared of a man, how do you not piss yourself at ghosts and wendigoes?” Heather had a bit of a short temper sometimes. 

Dean groaned. “He’s a demon Heather.” He could hear the sigh coming to her lips. Dean knew she had killed more than her fair share of demons, not that he would admit it, she was better than the brothers combined due to marine training. “Not just a demon…. King of hell.” They had complained about that guy before to her some.

That threw Heather for a loop. “Wait what? This has got to be a joke….” That was when she heard Sam talking to Dean. It was muffled to her ears.

“He’s already poofed himself there? Fuck.” Dean was not happy at all about that fact. He had hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with Crowley alone. Dean was the worst with the overprotective brother thing.

That was when Heather heard someone in the kitchen pouring a drink. The person was walking and the shoes made a small click noise. “Right, he is here now is he? I hear him in the kitchen. Just get home already. I can handle myself.” She hung up before Dean could add anything else and walked out of her room. Crowley was in the library now and she leaned on the wall as he was not facing her. She stood there appreciating his ass in the suit pants for a second before she spoke. “I take it that you’re this ‘Crowley’ person my brother called to warn me about.” She looked him over warily. She noted the bottle of whiskey that is was her favorite brand in his jacket as he turned to look at her. She made a note to snag it from him soon. 

The man turned and chuckled. He noticeably eyed Heather’s form with his honey brown eyes. “Yes, I would be. Squirrel wanted me to pop along with them, but I wanted to meet you without your brothers first love.” He gave his most charming smile. He noticed she had a long jacket that could hide quite a few weapons and made the decision to be cautious. She was a Winchester after all. He saw her eyeing his alcohol as well. She was more calm and collected than the boys. It was odd to Crowley. He had a feeling she was a bit more than a hunter.

She chuckled softly. She had noticed he looked at her jacket nervously. As much as the boys said they couldn’t read him, she could just fine. She had been an infiltrator in the marines as well as a psychologist. To her, Crowley was an open book so far. “Not sure you whether it was wise for you yet, are you? Just don’t pull anything stupid. My brothers are not the only ones have a bit of a temper after all.” She gave an ‘innocent’ smile. She had on a long-ish leather jacket that covered her hips and had a knife holstered there. It was an angel blade Castiel had given her a while back to keep her safe. On her other hip was a demon blade that Dean had given her. She had a gun hidden in a holster on her back that shot rock salt and another that shot silver bullets. She didn’t play when it came to self-defense. Even Dean and Sam had no idea how well armed she was all the time. She even had extra bullets and rock salt in her jacket. To top that off she had punched a werewolf unconscious once.

Crowley chuckled softly. He liked a girl with sass and he could tell she was a dangerous sort. “I wouldn’t dream of it darling. You know my name; it is only fair you tell me yours.” He eyed her hourglass figure appreciatively. “To not know the name of such a sexy woman would be a sin.” He licked his lips. The shirt she wore showed off her body without constricting movement. Her pants were sexy to Crowley with how they fit her curvy hips. His mind went to the dirty side, imagining him making her scream his name as he made her writhe underneath his own body in the grips of passion. He wanted her for his Queen. She was perfect. It didn’t hurt that if she said yes, it would piss Moose and Squirrel off.  
She chuckled as she tilted her chin a bit defiant of his naturally powerful presence. 

She saw his pupils dilate as if he were aroused. She had a feeling he was thinking carnally about her. “Here I thought you were the King of Sin. It wouldn’t hurt for me to be anonymous to someone like you.” She lightly teased to snap him out of his gutter mind. “I wonder, why didn’t you didn’t eavesdrop on the phone call? Dean did say my name after all. I would have thought you would be wise one to pay attention to what’s around you.” She chuckled a bit showing teeth. Crowley noted she had filed her canines to sharp points in case of problems. “My name is Heather and you will call me as such. Not ‘love’ or ‘darling’ as I am neither to you.” She had entered the room fully instead of standing in the door way. She had a smooth, controlled walk that seemed very calculated. Her muscled looked strong.

He smirks. “Oh I’m wounded kitten. How could a beautiful young woman like yourself be anything but darling to me?” He could see her hand twitch like she wanted to smack him. He had to admit, it wouldn’t be the first time a woman had wanted to hit him. It was a first that the woman hadn’t done as they wanted and hit him. He could tell she had quite the temper and just as much control. He liked it. He could imagine her losing her temper with a demon and making him pay. She was a born leader and it showed. He wondered briefly how she had stayed out from under the radar. Crowley had kept track of the Winchesters and he hadn’t been able to find out more than her name. 

She walked closer. Heather saw Crowley smirk and he sat down on one of the chairs. “You know, Dean said you were King of Hell. I would have thought you would be smart enough to not do something I didn’t like, such as giving me a nickname when you’ve just met me. You need to earn that right. You will call me Heather.” She leaned forward, giving him a bit of a view as she took the bottle of whiskey from his jacket.

Crowley chuckled amused. He enjoyed the view as she stole his bottle of whiskey. “You are a fan of good whiskey then, Heather?” He was pleased when she nodded, though she seemed unfazed by how sensual he had made her name sound. He made two glasses appear and poured them both a drink. “Please, have some. You could call it a peace offering.” He chuckled softly pressing the glass into her hand. He let his fingers linger on hers some. His voice was husky to her ears. He saw some goosebumps rise along the skin of her arm. She was more affected than she let on.

Heather gave the King of Hell this look. “I’m not that easy to make peace with; I simply enjoy quality whiskey rather than the cheap shit the boys like.” She threw some back and that was when the door slammed open to reveal Dean and Sam. Dean looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel or something. It was in all reality a real possibility. Dean was over protective of his little sister after all. He didn’t know what she did before she was found by Castiel and them. Cas was the only one who even had a clue.

Dean and Sam ran in looking like they were frightened they would find Crowley ravaging their sister instead of talking civilly and sharing a drink. Crowley chuckled “Moose and Squirrel, you’ve finally arrived.” He stretched in the padded chair. He had the want to pull Heather into his lap just to make Squirrel lose his shit. Heather raised an eyebrow and weaved away to lean on the wall looking at the demon in the bunker living room. “Now, I will tell you what I know, on one condition.” He swirled the whiskey in the glass looking regal and devious at the same time. He smirked. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “What condition? What do you want?” He was nervous and clearly not trusting toward Crowley. He could see the side looks Crowley gave at Heather’s ass.  
Crowley smirked. “I get a date with Heather here.” He enjoyed the rage twist its way onto Squirrel’s face. Moose’s jaw tightened some. Crowley however didn’t see Heather react before she was in his face with an angel blade to his throat straddling his lap and pressing his hands down. He didn’t even hear her start moving before she was on him. If she hadn’t had the angel blade, he would have laid her on the ground right there and had his way with her. The aggressiveness made him even more attracted. He gave her a little grin. “Have something to say about it, kitten?” He flinched when the blade dug into his flesh a bit. 

She was smirking. “It’s adorable that you have to resort to deals to try and get a date.” She looked so sexy and dark. If she did feel him almost tent his pants, she pretended she didn’t. “You have the sex appeal to just ask, but you have to try to make it a deal just because you want to get under someone’s nerves. It means that I will make things infinitely more difficult for you. I’ll play and I’ll win. There are more honorable methods than this. Besides all that Crowley, I’m out of your league.” She chuckled and from the corner of Crowley’s eye, he saw Moose shudder. She was straddling him to keep him from moving more effectively than Crowley cared to admit. She could definitely take charge. “Now, here how this is going to work. You will tell Sam and Dean what they need to know, and then you can ask for a date, properly. If you impress me, I might say yes. It is at my discretion.” He saw the demon blade on her hip as well as the butts of her two pistols. They looked like they had one hell of recoil.

Crowley smirked. “I only get a chance at a yes, Heather darling? I don’t do maybe’s.” Her eyes narrowed. He knew how to play hard ball with deals. She was going to be one tough customer: that much was clear. He liked it. 

She pressed the blade into his neck a bit more. “You get as many chances as you can come up with. Worm your way into my good graces and you will have a higher chance.” She smirked amused and leaned to his ear. “I had a feeling you might be a gambling man. Did I judge incorrectly Crowley? Your chances might be higher than you think.” She smirked some amused by the flash of actual fear in the demon’s eyes mixed with the darkening of the lust from how she said his name. “Besides, if you do right, you might get a second date. Does that chance interest you or no?” She saw him swallow some looking at her cleavage. She continued speaking, pressing close to his chest. “I think you have sex appeal but I do not get drawn by sex appeal alone and I don’t do one night stands. Now is it a deal or not?” She was more tempting than one of his highest ranking demons and he liked it. She knew how to play the game and win.

He smirked. “I do believe it is the best I will get out of you. You certainly are hard to please when it comes to deals. I accept.” He chuckled as she pulled away the knife. He purred. “We have to seal the deal. I will only accept one method of sealing from you, Heather.” His voice oozed pure sex. Moose was staring as if he might have pissed his pants in the same position.

She raised an eyebrow looking intrigued. “How do you intend to do that then?” He pressed his lips to hers making her squeak. The kiss was brief but he felt her start to relax in his grip. He had pulled her completely to his body. She felt the energy and palpable electricity.

He chuckled as he pulled away, “Why, with a kiss darling.” She removed herself from Crowley’s lap blushing. She hadn’t even made him lose a drop of his alcohol through all that.  
Heather muttered embarrassed, “Now tell them the information already.” She could see Dean shaking a bit with anger. She wasn’t sure who it was directed at, her or Crowley, as she put her blade up. 

Sam was looking annoyed. He had his resting bitch face on strong. Heather left the room to ignore her brothers and get something cooking for dinner. After a few minutes she felt someone sidle up behind her as she was chopping some vegetables. She almost jumped except she had heard his shoes clicking.  
Crowley chuckled softly. “You didn’t flinch. I’m shocked.” His arms wormed their way around her. “How about we go out and let the boys cook for themselves? I can take you anywhere you want to go darling.” He was whispering in her ear. He knew how to tempt a woman as well as wine and dine her. Crowley was after all a gentleman as well as a demon.

She smirked some. “No, I’ve already started cooking and may as well finish. Besides, you don’t sound like a man with a plan. Lady’s choice is all good and well, but you should take the initiative.” She continued chopping as if he wasn’t there pressed up against her back. This made Crowley chuckle softly in amusement. She was good.  
He nipped her neck pleased when she stiffened under his lips and as her breath caught. “I could show you a good time: dinner, drinks, and pleasant company.” He could feel her heart rate quicken. 

She put the knife down. “Really? You’ve already moved to trying to tease me physically?” His hips were pressed into her ass some and she was pulled against his body tightly. “I wouldn’t object to that being part of your, particular, technique in any other situation, however, if you ever nip me while I’m chopping anything or might jump and hurt myself, I will not ever give you the chance.” She had moved closer to him and then pushed him into the chair. “Now sit there if you must, but do not touch me.” She turned back to the board of vegetables on the counter. 

Dean had walked in at that moment and tried not to laugh at Crowley’s expression. It was a mix of ‘Damn this woman means business’ and ‘that is really hot.’ He walked up to Heather and saw she was cutting vegetables. “You’re making something healthy? What about burgers? And Pie?” Dean was looking like a kicked puppy, begging for table scraps.  
Heather chuckled. “Dean, I’m making MY kind of burgers. They have the vegetables inside of them so you can’t avoid eating them. You did say you preferred my burgers, now you know what I do.” The grin on her face was teasing. Dean heard Sam chuckling softly. “You will eat them. I hate to tell you my secret ingredients with the pie if this shocks you so much.” She hummed softly.

Crowley was the one laughing this time. He smirked. “I will be back another time then boys. I will come back to get my date with my beautiful feisty darling.” He winked at Heather who had resting bitch face before he went away. 

Heather growled in frustration. “That demon infuriates me.” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to jump his bones or kill him in murderous rage. She began chopping the vegetables rougher than normal as she let her work mask drop.

Dean smiled reassuringly. “I know what you mean. I’ve wanted to kill him more times than you know.” Dean chuckled. He thought she only wanted to kill him.  
Same muttered softly. “Not as much as me for him calling me moose…” He sounded annoyed. “Where did you learn to do that? We didn’t hear you before you were on him.” She smiled and made the face that said she wouldn’t say.

Dean chuckled before clearing his throat. “I haven’t even seen you pull that blade out before. Who gave it to you?” He should have known the answer considering the very first angel she had ever met. He also remembered her kicking said angel in the face for leading the brothers to her. The angel wasn’t as shocked as the brothers.  
The tell-tale flap of wings came and without looking she smiled. “Hey Castiel. Glad you could make it. I knew you would want one of my burgers.” She had sent a little prayer to Cas earlier saying she was making burgers.

Cas smiled. “I would like one, thank you Heather.” He ruffled Heather’s hair causing her to giggle. He hugged her gently. He then noticed the difference in the energy. “Crowley was here wasn’t he?” He sounded annoyed and curious. He had a feeling the meeting was an interesting one with Heather’s past.

“Caaaas. Not the hair.” She put the Vegetables into the meat as she started mixing. “He was here, why?” She saw Cas point to the bottle of whiskey that wasn’t something the two brothers would buy. “Oh, well at least he left me something to drink instead of the crap the boys buy.” She chuckled. “It’s stronger anyway.”

Dean looked at Cas. “We have news of what we are looking for but it came at a price.” He gave Heather’s back this look. “She made a deal with Crowley.” He tells Cas what happened. 

Heather could feel the disapproving look she was being given by the angel. “Oh don’t start. I gave myself free will to say no. Until he proves it to me, he won’t get shit. You know that. Oh, and thanks for the Angel Blade. It came in handy threatening him.” She grinned toothily as Sam walked back in having left to grab some books. Sam raised an eyebrow.  
“Please don’t give that look… You can be more terrifying than some of the shit we face.” He looked pleadingly at his sister. The only thing that was in his nightmares was Heather on a bad day. It was worse before her coffee. 

Cas blinked a bit before smiling. “She has more sense than you two when it comes to deals with him.” He was amused and knew the demon might get played. Cas knew Crowley did not know who he was messing with. Heather had hidden from the King of Hell even while she killed his minions who made trouble.

Sam rubbed his temples. Dean muttered “I thought you were on our side…” He looked down annoyed and slightly pouting. He wasn’t aware that Castiel and his sister were so close. 

Heather grins a bit. “I’m more of a hard ass than you two. You two get desperate before asking for help. To top it off you two are usually half-dead when you finally call Castiel to heal you. That makes him use more grace than normal. Dip shits.” She had talked to Castiel about this before.

Another flap signaled Gabriel coming in. Heather squeaked when she got wrapped into a bear hug. “ACK! Gabriel!” She squirmed. “Let me wash my hands first then I will hug you.” She had just mixed the vegetables into the ground meat. “Gaaaabe!” She was wiggling in the angel’s grip.

The trickster grinned. “But your squeaks are adorable pip squeak.” He gave her a noogie making her squirmed. Gabriel enjoyed getting under her skin a bit. He found it amusing. Heather and Gabriel had met during the time when he was killing Dean every week. She was definitely amused and had high fived him. He had let her out of the TV after that because she began pranking him. 

“Gabriel!” She wriggled more. “I will shoot you in the foot, so help me!” She tried her damnedest to get out of Gabriel’s bear hug. “Cas I could use a little help here!” She heard Dean and Sam laughing at her predicament and muttered some choice words under her breath at them.

Gabriel squeaked this time when Castiel tickled him. “Eep! I thought you were on my side brother!” He ran away from Cas who just grinned. Cas had been around the trickster and learned his weaknesses. The arch angel was very ticklish.

The night dissolved into fits of giggles and fun. Heather got to bed and into her night clothes. She slept in a tank top and shorts that showed off her figure. She always kept a knife under her pillow. Not to mention the PTSD she had kept her as a light sleeper.

Crowley appeared and smirked leaving a red rose and a pendant for her alongside a note on red stationary. He smirked eyeing her curvy figure under the blanket as he stared at the curve of her breasts and he resisted the urge to run his hands down her sides. He saw the glint of blade from under the pillow and was not in the mood to deal with a stab wound. He left the room.


	2. Heather is a Cock Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather decides to tease eveyones favorite King of Hell. Dean uses Makeout Interuptus

Heather groaned as she sat up. She had serious bed head and was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She saw a slightly worried Gabriel poking his head in with a cup of coffee for her. “Coffee. Gabriel Gimme.” She ran over and chugged it. Gabe chuckled softly and left with the now empty coffee mug. Heather walked off to her closet and put on a leather corset. It was red and black with lace along the edge framing her breasts. She put a jacket over her corset and had on jeans and boots. She knew she looked sexy. That was when she saw the rose, pendant, and note on her bedside table. 

The rose had this energy about it and the pendant had some weird engraving and the note was from Crowley. “Heather, I know you don’t see me as more than a demon who wants a date, yet. You will. I like you a lot. I wouldn’t have asked for a date in that deal if I felt otherwise. This necklace isn’t harmful. It simply allows me to come when you need aide. You will be mine, eventually. Your King, Crowley”

She blushed after reading the letter. It was thoughtful to offer her this. She smiled some and put on the pendant. It felt warm against her skin, as if it had its own heartbeat. A soft smile fell on her face as she put it on. It matched her outfit anyway. She smelled Dean cooking breakfast and walked to the kitchen. She decided to not be as hard on Crowley this morning if he showed up. She also had plans to tease the poor demon like he did when he kissed her neck.

Cas was staring at Dean’s butt while he wasn’t looking. Heather gave Gabriel this look and they grinned simultaneously. This was never a good combination for anyone. Sam saw the look being exchanged, grabbed his breakfast, and left the room. Gabe snapped his fingers and Dean was wearing a thong and really tight pants. Dean yelped and Castiel blushed so red it looked like his head might explode. They both turned to glare at Gabriel. Heather smirked and took over bacon duty as Gabriel was chased through the bunker.   
She felt Crowley appear behind her as she plated the bacon up. He eyed her butt appreciatively and hugged her from behind. He felt the weapons in her pockets and chuckled seeing the shiny chain on her neck. “I see you accepted my gift lovely one.” He kissed a shoulder appreciatively. “I’m pleased darling.” He rested his head on her shoulder lightly. He had his hands around her waist gently and he squeezed some. 

She blushed a bit. “Well, I do like you well enough. It was thoughtful and it happens to match my outfit.” She was showing quite a bit of cleavage due to the corset pushing her breasts up. “It doesn’t mean I won’t mess you up if you overstep my boundaries.” She grinned and picked up a strawberry. She bit into it and some juice dripped down her mouth. She refrained from licking up the juice on purpose deciding to tease the man hugging her. Crowley eyed the juice and kissed it away just as teasingly. Crowley had taken the teasing bait hook, line, and sinker.

He purred softly. “How about we go on a date, just you and me?” He ran his hands up her curved side. He kissed the side of Heather’s neck. “I will treat you right.” He harshly nipped the hollow of her ear drawing a soft gasp from Heather. “Only the best for my Queen.” He spoke husky and sensually.

Heather blushed softly at the pet name. “Not today, I do have things to do today. After all, we finally know what it is we are hunting, maybe another time.” She was amused. He cock blocked himself in a sense. She could tell he was frustrated by this fact. She felt his arms tighten around her waist in some attempt to keep her there.

Heather started to try to walk off with her plate of strawberries and bacon. Crowley growled a bit. “You didn’t say no to me kissing you.” She blushed softly. He turned her in his arm, pulled her close, and set the plate on the table. “I will take this. You seem to enjoy me taking initiative anyway.” He pressed a strawberry to her lips “Don’t swallow.” He pressed his lips roughly to hers. He could taste the strawberry in her mouth as he slipped his tongue in and ate it from her mouth splitting it between them. She was kissing back too, seeming to enjoy this method of eating strawberries. He did this a few more times so she had breakfast in her before he took her mouth in the manner he wanted to.

Crowley smirked into their lip lock. He knew she wanted him, but he also knew she was playing hard to get. He felt her hands gripping his suit in an attempt to pull him closer once the plate was mostly clean. He got them to her bedroom with a small pulse of his power and pushed her against the wall with a small amount of pressure so he could press close her body. He shoved his leg in between hers and pinned her hands to the wall, holding them just enough to keep her there but also enough she could push him away if she wanted. Gasping for breath they broke the kiss and his eyes were dilated with want for the woman in his view. “You are so fucking beautiful.” He kissed her neck and any place he could reach. He nipped intermittently between kisses and sucking on her skin. He could feel her trembling with desire for him. The soft keening moan wasn’t missed by him.

She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the sounds threatening to escape her throat. “I- I don’t wanna have sex. I am ok with making out with you however.” She moaned softly. She felt herself relaxing into his grip. “Fuck. You are good with your mouth.” She let her head fall back some. Her hair was down but got pushed back out of the way as Crowley released her hands. 

He smirked gripping her hair to pull lightly enough to not hurt but hard enough to make her move her head to expose more of her throat to his hungry gaze. “Of course darling, I won’t push you more than you want me to, my beautiful Heather.” He nipped her neck and collar bone as he pushed the jacket off her shoulders. When it fell to the ground it fell with a heavy clunk. He stopped short and looked at the jacket in a warry fashion. “What in the name of hell is in there?” He had removed his hand from her hair as he looked at the jacket, frankly curious and a tad scared.

She smirked amused at his reaction. “Secret things for hunting. Mind your business and kiss me.” She grasped his suit jacket, rumpling it, and stole his lips again. He ran his hand around her waist and one hand rested on her cheek. He caressed Heather’s cheek bone tenderly as he ravaged her mouth in sharp contrast. 

Crowley left love bites on her neck to make her moan for him. He thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He wanted her to burn for his touch when he was there and miss it when he wasn’t. The best thing he could ask for was her needing him.

Crowley and Heather were just really getting into it when Dean knocked on the door. “We need to get out and catch that monster. Heather, come on.” It sounded like Dean was out of breath, likely from chasing the tricky archangel around the bunker.

Crowley pulled away briefly and looked at her. “I will be back after you kill that thing. Stay safe my sweet hunter.” He kissed her once more and poofed away back to hell.   
Heather panted lightly as she leaned on the wall for support. Crowley was good with his mouth and damn if she didn’t enjoy it. It was the first time in her life anyone had kissed her like that. “I’ll be right out.” She said to Dean. She picked up her jacket and put it back on. Not before looking in the mirror on the wall and noting that Crowley had left a hickey on her neck under here ear. The bastard knew it too. She muttered “I will get you back for that Crowley. You are a fucker.” She put her hair down once she fixed it to look less mussed and left the room.


	3. Crowley has a Heart

Dean carried Heather and put her on the couch gingerly. She had gotten hit hard and lost some serious amounts of blood. There were bruises blossoming on her skin from somewhere inside that neither brother had seen yet. Sam went to go get the first aid kit. Crowley got there first. He saw her bloody form and paled walking over and stroking her cheek, much to Dean’s discomfort. “The monster hit her into a tree. She killed it when it was trying to rip out her throat…” Dean answered the question on Crowley’s mind before he could ask. Dean didn’t want to admit it was because she knocked him out of the trajectory. He hadn’t been paying attention and she had been. The beast had come out of nowhere and she had seen it first. For some reason the monsters always went for Sam or Dean first rather than her. It was like hunting with a ghost or a special agent.

Crowley muttered. “Fuck. She won’t survive with just first aid. I will heal her unless you call your angel.” He knelt down and gently kissed her healing her with it. Dean tried to pull him away but stopped himself. He hadn’t ever seen Crowley act this way before. After a few second Crowley pulled away. She had stopped bleeding outwardly and now they just had to wait for her to wake up. Crowley realized something was wrong as the bruising was deep and not just bruising. Something had gotten busted on the inside. He cussed. “Fuck. I need to take her down to Hell to heal her better. She has internal bleeding.” He looked frightened for Heather as he pulled the hunter into his arms.

Sam came back in and blinked. He saw Heather had stopped bleeding and that Crowley was distraught. “What-?” He was so shocked at the expression on the King of Hell’s face he stopped short. 

Dean interrupted. “He is gonna heal her. She won’t make it without him or Cas helping. She has some internal bleeding.” Dean sounded just as shocked, but it was mixed with some sourness.

Crowley frowned and he held Heather close to his chest for the journey down to hell. He made them appear inside his room in hell where he was stronger so he could heal the internal bleeding. After a few seconds of him working his magic inside her body, she regained her normal rosy color instead of the deathly grey and curled into Crowley subconsciously for warmth as he replenished her blood supply. She had one hell of a grip on his jacket and arm. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around groggily. It looked as if she was afraid she was waking up in a war zone. The panic quickly subsided when she saw it wasn’t but the fear was there. “Where- where am I?” her voice was hoarse. She looked at Crowley and seemed to recognize him but Crowley wasn’t sure how much she remembered. He knew hits like that could knock some memories loose. He wanted her to remember him at least, Moose and Squirrel be-damned.

Crowley stroked her hair lovingly, cleaning her up some of the blood on her clothes. “I had to bring you to hell darling. I am more powerful here and you had internal bleeding I wouldn’t have been able to touch up there in your bunker. Your brothers would have lost you if I hadn’t. I would have lost you.” His voice was thicker with emotion, like it might crack with the intensity of the emotion. He could almost compare the thought of losing Heather to the time Moose had made him mostly human.

The emotion in his voice seemed to make her remember what happened. “Oh… That thing you told us about slammed me into a tree…. I remember that much. Then I felt gross blood before passing out.” Things began coming back to her and she rubbed her eyes. She looked at him with recognition now in her eyes. “Crowley?” She looked up at the demon holding her. She almost seemed surprised by the emotions he had shown. She was shaking because she was still rather cold and Crowley held her closer to his chest.

He raised an eyebrow at Heather. “Yes, Heather darling?” He rested his hand on her side gently, as if he was afraid to break her. He had her in his lap and pressed tightly to his chest. Crowley wasn’t sure if it was to reassure her she was alive or himself that she was safe in his arms.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and his hands squeezed her tenderly in response. “Thank you for saving my life. I owe you for that.” She pulled herself closer to him as a smile made its way to her face. “Now that Dean won’t interrupt us-“ She went from confused to sexy in less than a minute and Crowley was impressed by her recovery as well as his own lack of whiplash. He felt her pepper his neck with kisses before biting down on a spot he couldn’t hide once it bruised. He moaned lowly in his throat. “- I can get you back for the hickey you gave me this morning.” He had moaned even more as she softly gave the bite mark kitten licks and he gripped her waist tightly at the pleasure. Crowley had left that hickey right where it was in the process of healing her injuries too. He wanted her to remember just how he affected her.

He chuckled breathily enjoying her take charge attitude. “Noticed that did you love?” He let out a soft groan as she bit down on a spot under his ear that made him so aroused it wasn’t funny. He had a strong feeling she was going to leave his neck nearly purple. She had loosened his tie and unbuttoned a couple of the buttons on his shirt to get herself more access to his neck. His shirt was now unbuttoned enough to show off more of his chest than just his neck. It was to just above his pectoral muscles that were hard under Heather’s hands. “Fuck, I won’t push you, but you tempt me. You are worse than any succubus I have in hell.” He kissed her harshly and gripped her hips with his hands, likely leaving light bruises. She fit perfectly in his lap and he loved it. She was strong minded and deadly as well as beautiful. The longing welled up inside him with each kiss to stoke the fire in his belly that burned for her. The only thing that would make this better was her writhing under him as he took her.

She ended up straddling him as he pitched a tent in his pants and pulled away. Her jacket had been removed in the process. “We need to stop unless you want to go further darling.” He growled as he nipped her ear. “I don’t know how my self-control will hold up with you finding every hot spot I have and pressing it.” His voice had dropped to a deeper timbre that had Heather nearly soak through her panties. He could smell her arousal and growled in a deeply animalistic manner and nipped her harshly. 

Heather let out a soft moan from the nip and nodded trying to get off him. He gripped her in an attempt to control his raging lust for the woman astride his hips and kissed her chastely on the lips before he let go. He chuckled. “How about we go on that date darling? There is this lovely restaurant in France I have been wanting to go try.” He grinned softly. “I will only go there if you if you accompany me.” There was still the lustful edge to Crowley’s voice; however it was more controlled than before.

Heather smiled softly deciding he had proven he really wanted this. “I would love to. When will you pick me up?” She sat on one of the sofas and adjusted her corset. It had gotten slightly loose in the near death experience and the intense make out session. She saw Crowley’s face light up upon her answering.

“I will pick you up tomorrow at 1 darling. It will be 7 there. Your closet will be supplied with suitable dresses of your choosing darling.” He stood having gotten his boner to go down some. “Come darling. Let’s get you back to Moose and Squirrel before they send Castiel to hunt me down.” He chuckled softly and offered his hand. His clothes were off a bit and rumpled from having a woman on him and the bite was already very much visible.

Heather smiled lightly. “That works for me Crowley.” She took his hand and yelped when he pulled her close to him. She looked up at him in surprise. She knew he could fight and move quickly, but his strength surprised her. It seemed as if she was mere paper to him to move around. It dawned on Heather that he could have disarmed her when she was threatening him with that angel blade. He let her do that to him. 

Crowley seemed to sense Heather’s inner monologue and chuckled softy. He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I have to have you close to me to keep you from getting too sick with the trip, darling.” He saw her nod her head and hide her face into his chest. Crowley got them back to the bunker and Cas was indeed already there as he had anticipated. Once they got there Dean pulled Heather out of Crowley’s arms and checked her over before hugging her tightly. Sam tilted his head at the blossoming bruise on Crowley’s neck and the new one on Heathers next to the other one she had been given this morning. Sam put two and two together and shook his head.

Cas pulled Heather away from Dean lightly. He touched her cheek and let his grace check for anything Crowley had missed or been unable to heal. “You seem to be in good condition.” Cas looked over at Crowley. “You did well at healing her Crowley.” Cas spoke before Sam could interrupt. He blinked seeing the bruise on the demon as well. “It appears she repaid you in an enjoyable fashion.” Cas looked amused at Crowley. If an angel could be smug, Castiel was.

Heather blushed red. “Cas!!!” She raised a hand to cover her mouth in shock at the angel. “You just made a sex comment? You have been hanging out with Dean too much.” She started giggling.   
Dean muttered something along the lines of “I am not that bad an influence!” He did look properly ashamed however at the fact he had corrupted the seraph’s sense of humor. If he were being truthful, he would have admitted it was done on purpose.

Crowley chuckled. “I might be inclined to agree with that statement, my dear. I will see you tomorrow at 1.” He pulled her close to his chest away from Castiel and kissed her tenderly, more tenderly than any of the boys had seen him handle anyone, before going back to run hell. Heather’s cheeks were tinted red. She hadn’t expected him to kiss her in front of her brothers and an Angel of the Lord. 

Heather blushed and Sam shook his head smiling ruefully. “I guess you finally accepted a date with him then?” Sam didn’t sound angry. He did sound intrigued as if he was wondering how the hell Crowley managed to get his hard headed sister to say yes to anything. “You will need to tell me all about it later.” He gave a little grin.

She nodded some. “Yes I did. I didn’t expect him to be so sweet about this. I kind of like it.” Dean looked disgusted. He had always been harsher about supernatural beings. Heather and her eldest brother disagreed more often than not when it came to things like this anyway. Heather glared at him briefly. She knew she would have had an attack had she woken up to anyone other than Crowley or Castiel.

Castiel chuckle softly and hugged her gently. He was worried about Heather going on a date with a demon, however he trusted her judgment and he knew she would kick someone’s ass if they did something wrong. If he were being honest and open to everyone, he believed she had better judgement than either of her brothers more often than not. He kissed her head softly, almost fatherly. “Get some rest. You took quite the hit today.” He had been concerned when he got there and Dean had told him that Crowley had taken Heather to hell to heal her. Luckily for everyone, the worries were unfounded. Love-struck demons were sweet as syrup to the one they liked. 

Heather nodded some yawning widely. Heather jumped when Sam yelped because he felt a pair of hands on his ass. “Gabriel!” He yelped out; that was followed by the sound of Gabriel laughing. He had a thing for Sam’s ass, and everyone knew it. Sam especially knew it. He woke up with hands on his butt more often than not. 

“I got you Samsquatch! I made you squeak finally. Now how about you give me my payment?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sam was blushing bright red. Gabriel had bet he would surprise Sam and get a kiss. 

Sam appeared to contemplate it for a second. “Fine….” He scooped Gabe up into his arms making him squeak before the squeak was muffled by Sam kissing the Archangel soundly. Cas blinked and then chuckled. He hadn’t ever seen the angel blush before. Gabriel was usually the more sexual one of the two angels. Him and Heather had made Cas turn so red before that Cas had fled the room.

Heather blinked tilting her head spaced out some before speaking. “I ship it.” Dean was chuckling amused at the angel being shut up. She smirked. “Sam and Gabe aren’t the only people I ship together brother~” She sing-songed walking away to her bedroom. 

Cas didn’t fail to see Dean blush. Cas smirked some deciding now was a good time. He pulled Dean to his side and kissed the hunter’s cheek. Dean blushed before kissing Castiel straight on the mouth. 

Heather grinned as she got out of her corset and into the shower. She couldn’t wait until she went on her date tomorrow. When she got to her room she saw a huge dresser against the wall. It had this beautiful bunch of crimson roses in a vase with another letter. She blushed and went over to pick it up. It was from Crowley.   
My dear Heather

 

I can hardly wait until I see you tomorrow, darling. This dresser is full of appropriate dresses for our date. The shoes are included.   
Sleep well, My Queen.  
With all my affection, Crowley

 

Heather blushed and the smile wouldn’t leave her face. She opened the closet and gasped with shock at the wide array of lovely outfits. A red cocktail dress that was covered in lace drew her eyes and she picked it out of the dresser. It was beautiful and was modest at the same time as alluring. She decided to try it on tomorrow since she was exhausted.

A quick shower helped get some of the blood off of her body and she put on her sleep clothes and drifted off. Before she was completely under she swore she felt a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Sleep well my Queen.” She felt the darkness of sleep take her away.


	4. Crowley is a Sap

Heather woke up feeling warm and blinked when she saw Crowley had left her breakfast in bed. It was her favorite breakfast: Pancakes with whipped cream, strawberries, and some honey. There was a bunch of grapes beside that and coffee. There was another of those demonic rose placed on the tray. Heather was feeling very cared for. She debated in her mind to bring up that she would like to get to know him better before she was his ‘Queen’. She had a different mindset when it came to hell and heaven than her brothers, Dean especially. She always believed that without the light, there was no dark, and without the dark there was no need for the light. 

She sipped her coffee and was pleased. It was better than Gabriel’s super sweet coffee. She liked her coffee black and strong enough to knock a man on his ass. She ate her breakfast as she contemplated how to do her hair for her date this afternoon.

 

~Some Hours later~

 

It was noon now and Heather got out of the shower. She was getting ready for her date with Crowley. Just the thought made her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart to speed up. After about thirty minutes she was ready. Her make up accentuated her blue eyes, and her hair was framing her face. The dress clung to her curves in all the right places. She was surprised at how comfortable the shoes where. It was as if she was walking on a cloud. 

Dean opened the door. “Crowley is here to pick you up.” He blinked “Damn. You look good in that. When did you buy that?” He looked shocked that she was wearing a dress. It was as if he expected her to never dress up like this. Dean always saw her hunter type clothes, not romancing clothes.

Heather smiled at her brother. “Crowley got it for me.” She was wearing the pendant from yesterday and left the room with her purse in hand. She tried to keep her blush at bay. Dean noticed the dresser and nodded some as Heather waltzed past him.

When Crowley heard her coming he turned from where Castiel was giving him this look of ‘If you hurt her I will smite you’. Crowley’s breathe caught in his throat and Cas looked smug. Castiel knew that Heather could stun any man when she got dolled up.

Heather blushed softly. “I gather you like it Crowley?” She gave a slightly shy smile and walked over to him. She was swept into Crowley’s arms as he kissed her gently. She had worn stay on lip stick for that reason. She knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his lips off her, much less keep from making her brothers annoyed.   
“  
You look magnificent my Queen.” He saw Dean and Sam glaring at him. He smirked before kissing her again tenderly. “Shall we go to France then my dear? We have time to walk around before dinner.” It was thirty minutes before their reservation. 

She nodded and held onto his hand. “Yes, let’s go before Dean loses his mind.” She smiles amused and relaxed in Crowley’s arms as he had her pulled tightly to his side for the trip there. She saw Gabriel wink at her as he snuck up behind Sam and she heard her brother squeak before Crowley transported them.

Crowley chuckled as he made them appear in the area where the Eiffel Tower was. He kissed her neck gently. “Shall we enjoy the scenery?” He was acting like a gentleman and Heather liked it. 

Heather nodded. “Yes, lets walk about.Oh, I have one question first. Why do you call me your queen in those letters you send me? You have even said it aloud a couple of times.” She looked up at Crowley and saw something she never thought would be on a demon’s cheeks. Crowley was blushing. 

“Oh dear. I said that aloud Heather?” Crowley looked sheepish. “I want to have you as my queen sometime in the future my dear. You are everything I look for in a woman: strong, beautiful, and always prepared. “He had felt she had an angel blade strapped to her leg under the dress on one leg at least. 

She nodded some at the King of Hell. “Well you can tell the boys it’s just a pet name. They might actually kill you if they knew what you really meant by it Crowley.” She kissed his cheek. 

He chuckled softly. “The real question is if you mind.” He gently kissed Heather and kept his hand on her waist. He was a bit concerned, but he had this feeling when it came to Heather. 

She kissed back and relaxed into the touch. “I don’t mind. I see things a bit differently than my brothers. Without the light there isn’t a dark. Without the dark, the light is not needed.” She saw Crowley’s features soften from the worry that had been painting them. “Besides, I only said something because I don’t want Dean to kill someone I am interested in. I won’t accept that position until I know you better so you know.” She smiled softly. “I don’t jump blindly into things.” She smiled a bit, something clouding in her eyes. “I could really get myself hurt if I didn’t look before I leapt.” A brief flash of the war went through her mind. She recalled one of her comrades jumping on a grenade when she forgot to look. He had spared her life by sacrificing his. She wouldn’t let it happen again.

Crowley pulled her closer. “The things you do to my heart woman.” He kissed her tenderly. He wanted her mind to come back to him. 

Heather was shocked out of her thoughts and kissed her demon back and wrapped her arms around his neck. “As much as I might enjoy making out with you, I do want to explore. I’ve never been to France before.” She was breathless and smiling. 

Crowley chuckled. “Of course my Queen.” He pulled away from her lips and took her hand as they walked. The Eiffel Tower was lit up and beautiful as they walked towards it. He smiled. “Would you like to go to the top?” He looked at Heather sweetly. 

She nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly. “Yes, I would. Isn’t it closed now though?” She saw Crowley’s expression and was suddenly on one of the observation decks with him. “Oh! I see what you mean.” She looked out and gasped at the beauty of the view. The surprise was pleasant at the very least.

She walked to look out and felt Crowley’s arms wrap around her. She smiled brightly. “It’s beautiful.” She leaned back into Crowley’s chest with a bright smile on her face.

He smiled and kissed her neck. “It’s not nearly as beautiful as the woman in my arms.” His arms tightened as Heather relaxed. He was happy and noted the time pass by. After a while he smiled. “We should get to the restaurant my Queen.” He kissed her hand gently. 

She nodded. “Alright.” She trusted him more than she would ever tell Dean or Sam. Heather felt him make them appear a short distance away from the restaurant. She held his hand as they walked towards the entrance. The quickly were seated at a table in the back room. As they were led there Heather almost laughed. Sam and Gabriel were at one table and a blushing Dean and Cas were at another table in the main dining room. Crowley squeezed Heathers hand signaling he had seen too. Gabriel had winked at them as they passed by. Dean’s face was gloriously red and Sam looked so done with Gabriel’s antics.

Once they got to their table Heather began giggling. “Oh my god, Gabriel had said he had plans that involved getting Dean and Castiel together. Maybe the sexual tension between Cas and my brother will be gone. Dean, walking like he had a stick up his ass is never a good thing.” She smiled brightly. “I have been plotting shoving them both in a closet with ahem toys~” She was giggling softly. 

Crowley smirked. “I may have had a conversation with Gabriel about it.” He kissed Heather’s hand teasingly. “You aren’t the only one that sexual tension was killing. Imagine working with that and seeing them eye fuck each other when you have other things to be doing, deals to be making, and women to woo.” He caressed Heather’s hand tenderly. “It was wasting time.”

Heather gasped. “Crowley! You didn’t put Gabe up to it did you?” She smiled. “I bet Sam was in on it.” They shared laughter and then the waiter came up. 

Crowley ordered for the both of them and that was when he pointed out the dance floor. Heather blinked some. “I ah, I’m not all that good at dancing.” She blushed and looked down. 

Crowley smiled and stood up. “I can teach you. Just take my hand and relax love. Trust me.” He offered his hand to her and smiled when she took it. 

She nodded. “I do trust you. It’s my feet I don’t trust.” 

He pulled Heather to his chest kissing her gently. “You can dance, with the right partner.” Crowley pulled her to the floor and swept her up into a waltz. Her body fell into the natural tempo with Crowley. “You’re a natural love.” He kissed her sweetly. Heather melted into his arms. That was when the wine came. Crowley pulled away smiling tenderly. 

Heather was blushing softly as they walked back to the table. The date went off without a hitch. By the time they came back it was late and she was nearly falling asleep on him. Unfortunately, when she fell asleep on someone she never let go. It had been tested before. 

Gabriel saw Crowley trying to get Heather into bed and off him and he laughed. “You may as well crawl in. She won’t let go. I couldn’t even get her off me when she passed out on me.” 

Crowley mutters softly but was blushing. “Fine. But I don’t wanna be stabbed in the morning.” He got in bed with Heather and got them into sleep clothes. She cuddled into him smiling, completely asleep. 

Gabe chuckled. “She won’t be the one wanting to, but Cas will make sure Dean can’t. They are otherwise occupied.” His look of relief was mirrored by Crowley. “Yes, I finally got them together. A little truth serum in Dean’s drink got him out of the closet.”

Crowley chuckled softly. “Good. That means I don’t have to get it to happen some other way.” He kissed Heather’s forehead. “Now get out of here. Don’t you have a Moose to be in bed with?”

Gabe blushed. “Shut up.” He walked out.


	5. Dean is a true Jackass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Dean out to be a jackass. Its only for the story. Not an opinion or anything. Chill.

Heather thrashed in sleep and woke up screaming: she sat up in terror panting for breath. She dreamt of the war she had been in and was sweating profusely. Crowley sat up and pulled her to his chest. She almost fought him, fear in her eyes. She was clearly elsewhere. She flew out of his arms in an episode of PTSD. Crowley gently eased into her head to comfort her. He saw wars and battle. This shocked him. He pulled her out of her head gently and back to reality. He didn’t want to frighten her.

When Heather was back to herself, she came to in Crowley’s arms, shaking like a leaf. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel had run in expecting the worst. Crowley hushed her before she could speak. “She was having a nightmare. That’s all.” She had screamed bloody murder before she had flown from the bed. Crowley could feel the look of pure murder from Dean.

Castiel nodded knowingly and Sam was unnerved by the fact that Crowley and Cas were on the same page. “Castiel? What do you two know? What are we missing?” He frowned. He was concerned for his little sister. 

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “If she wanted you to know she would have told you. Mind your business Moose.” He rubbed Heather’s back tenderly. “Get out of here so she will relax.” Crowley had seen what had happened and understood her reasoning.

Castiel nodded as he sighed. “Crowley is correct. She doesn’t wish for you to know about it. Let’s get out of here and make breakfast.” Dean was about to speak but Castiel silenced him with a glare. The glare that said ‘an angel of the lord disapproves of your actions’ was a terrifying thing indeed.

Once they left Crowley gently kissed Heather’s forehead. “Why didn’t you tell me about this? I can help you control this.” He saw her body was still shaking and scooped her up into his lap. “Let go back to my place. You were more relaxed there love.” She nodded mutely and curled closer into him. 

She always had issues after episodes like that. It would be hours before she could speak in english without trembling. Often times, when these happened she would go out of the bunker and not come back for a week. Crowley held his Queen tightly to his chest as they went down to his luxurious bedroom in hell. She already relaxed visibly just from being out of the bunker.

Crowley tenderly kissed her forehead. “I will get you some breakfast and coffee Heather. You said you wanted to know what I do was all about. I know you don’t want to go back to the bunker to deal with Moose and Squirrel. Stay with me: no strings and no problems. Just learning about what could be and spending time with me.” He held her close. “No stress.” He kissed her shoulder gently. 

She nodded. After episodes she spoke easier in Russian than anything. “Да. Мне нужен перерыв.” (Yes. I need a break.) She knew Crowley understood the language due to the soft smile that came to his lips. 

“Very well. Consider my room yours. We will be sharing it after all. You slept deeper last night with me beside you.” He tilted her chin up and kissed her tenderly. Even coming off of her episode, she melted into it. Crowley was her sanctuary.

She smiled into it before speaking. “Ты мой свет. Вы держите меня спокойно. Просто, скажите Кастиэля, где я и почему.” (You are my light. You keep me calm. Just, tell Castiel where I am and why.) She leaned into his chest and saw him have a servant bring in a delicious breakfast. He had the typical black eyes of a demon. “Я отдых в ад. Это будет новый для них. Пойди, скажи им сейчас. Скажи им, что не вернется, пока, по крайней мере неделю теперь. Я постараюсь, чтобы расслабиться и поесть.” (I vacation in hell. This will be a new one to them. Go, tell them now. Tell them I will not return until at least a week from now. I will try to relax and eat something.) Heather was always more formal in speaking after an episode as bad as the one she experienced.

Crowley nodded and kissed Heather one last time. “I will be back shortly my sweet Heather.” He disappeared. 

The Demon looked at Heather and bowed his head respectfully. “Your breakfast milady.” He was surprised that Crowley had picked this woman, a Winchester no less, to be his Queen. Heather sat down and nodded her thanks. The demon left the room and she sighed to herself. 

Not long after that, Crowley walked up, having just gotten back from telling Castiel. “He said that he understands. The boys weren’t so pleased however.” He sat down beside her. “Squirrel nearly stabbed me a kitchen knife.” He chuckled. “The pissed off look suits him.” 

She scoffed. “Дин будут прокляты. Я даже не хочу, чтобы они меня найти. Без их ангела, они не будут иметь либо. Я лучше на охоту в одиночку. Я попал под этим существом, что чуть не убил меня, потому что я толкал глупое задницу Дина из пути.” (Dean be damned. I didn't even want them to find me. Without their angel, they wouldn't have either. I am better hunting alone. I got hit by that creature that nearly killed me because I was pushing Dean's stupid ass out of the way.) She looked irate. Crowley’s face darkened at the last sentence. She wouldn’t have been so bad off if she hadn’t been saving Dean’s ass. “Я даже остался из-под радар, прежде чем я застрял с мальчиками. Они не оставят меня в покое. Я мог бы с этим справиться без них, но они не имели его. Они знают только, что я побежал в возрасте до восемнадцати лет. Они не знают, что со мной случилось. Я не был направлен, пока я не был с тех высоких ублюдков профиля.” (I even stayed out from under your radar before I got stuck with the boys. They wouldn't leave me alone. I could handle it without them but they weren't having it. They only know that I ran off at the age of eighteen. They don't know what has happened to me. I wasn't targeted until I was with those high profile bastards.) She twiddled her thumbs. 

Crowley was shocked. He didn’t think the boys would have had the gall to keep a hunter with them even when they didn’t want to be there. “It would be safe to guess that they pulled the ‘family’ card wouldn’t it?” She nodded in response. He sighed. “You can just stay here you know. Be my Queen. You will get treated right: like you deserve to be treated.” He saw the thoughts boiling in her mind. “You can stay here for at least a month at a time without repercussions my dear. Longer than that, it begins to turn you into a demon.” He kissed her hand. “A month out will start the clock over again.” 

She nodded. “Я хотел бы, что Кроули. Я хочу почувствовать, что у меня будет, если я скажу да.” (I would like that Crowley. I want a taste of what I will have if I say yes.) Heather finished eating and curled into Crowley relaxing. She finally felt strong enough to speak her native tongue. 

Crowley smiled “I would like to know how many of my black eyed troublemakers went missing thanks to you. You saved me dealing with them at least.” He chuckled softly. 

She looked down. Her voice shook some in English but it was calmer. “Quite a few… I’ve taken out over 100 of them actually.” She smiled sheepishly. “I’m good at what I do.” 

That actually surprised him. “How the hell did I not find you sooner?” He kissed Heather. “You’ve saved me a great deal of pain then.”

She yelped as she was pulled into his lap. They were still in night clothes and Crowley’s chest was bare. She felt his lips attacking her neck and she gasped. “Ah, Crowley!” She blushed red. She felt a moan dragged from her as he nipped her. Crowley enjoyed how responsive she was. 

He purred against her flesh. “I have to have you in my arms. You look beautiful.” His lips pressed against hers. “How far are you willing to go darling?” He nipped her chin. 

Heather gasped softly. The feeling of him against her made her want him more. “I- ah- feel dirty. Do you have maybe a bath large enough? You could see me and I could clean up. I don’t mind getting handsy with you.” She shivered gasping for breath when he growled pleased and scooped her into his arms.

“Let’s get cleaned up then my Queen.” He kissed Heather sweetly as he walked into the bathroom. The tub was huge. He filled it in an instant with flower petals and scented oil. He nipped her neck as he set her down.

She gasped. “Wow. I wasn’t expecting this Crowley. It’s wonderful.” Heather realized then that Crowley had gotten them both naked. She got in and murmured softly. It was a wonderful temperature. She felt the water stir as Crowley got in behind her. 

“You are so beautiful.” He kissed her shoulder sweetly. She melted into his arms feeling safe. His hands gently pulled her closer. She could feel him pressed against her back. It was hot and hard. She had barely touched him. 

“Just my presence does this to you? Imagine when I get my hands on you.” She purred teasingly. Heather felt him growl from deep within his chest. She smiled innocently before kissing him harshly. She ran her hands down his chest teasing him. Heather felt him shudder before she was pinned under strong hands as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her hands were free. Crowley dominated the kiss but Heather had tricks up her sleeve. She gripped his member and began stroking it. 

He groaned into her mouth. “Heather, you are playing with fire.” He bit down on her neck harshly. She moaned lewdly. Having Crowley pressed into her was heaven as well as a huge turn on. He massaged Heather’s breasts with his hands. She let loose a soft groan at the touch. Heather was about to bring up that she would like to have him completely when there was a knock at the door. 

Crowley growled annoyed and pulled away just barely. “What is it?” He sounded pissed. Clearly the King of Hell didn’t like being interrupted when he was spending time with his woman.

The demon on the other side of the door’s voice shook. “The Winchester’s are trying to summon you. I believe they want to make a deal to do with your Queen. They want her back…” The demon sounded like it was about to piss its pants. 

Neither the demon nor Crowley was expecting Heather to cuss. “Those fuckers would try to get me back. I left of my free will. You can go up there and tell them they can shove their worry for my health up their ass.” She pulled away from Crowley pissed off. It appeared that Hell had already chosen her entirely. She wasn’t a demon yet, but she had the temper of one.

Crowley sighed. “Should I ask Cas to be there? I’m sure he would help them let go and not bother you, unless you wish to come with me.” He had a feeling it was a necessary action. 

She nodded. “I will go with you. Just know they likely have a trap set.” She quickly washed up and got dressed. She blushed when Crowley had made it a black leather corset, a skirt with a slit up to the thigh, and heels that were super comfortable but intimidating. She had a knife strapped to her thigh and her guns. “Well, you know my true style already don’t you.” She smiled a bit calmer and leaned into Crowley. She was still radiating irritation. 

“Of course I do love. I take notice of what my Queen wants and prefers.” He kissed her tenderly as he brought them to where Dean and Sam had summoned him. 

True to form, there was a demon trap. Heather turned to glare at Dean and Sam. “What the fuck do you want?” She expunged some of the trap so Crowley would be free to move about. “I left of my own free will to calm down and get away from you two.” 

Dean muttered. “I don’t know what kind of spell he put on you, but I intend to break it. You deserve better.” He tried to move forward but he then had a gun pointed at him. Heather wasn’t playing. 

“Come any closer and I will shoot you. I left of my own free will. What part about that do you not understand?” She narrowed her eyes. “I never wanted to be here in the first place Dean. I have wanted to leave for the longest time, but you have pet angels who would track me down. I hunt on my own. Family is nice, but I am a loner.” She growled this. It was a terrifying thing to be on the receiving end of her anger.

Sam held his hands up defensively and in surrender. He had seen her behead three vampires at once with one swing and didn’t want to lose his head.. “If you had said something to me-“ Heather interrupted him. 

“What? You would’ve told Dean and he would have pulled his over protective bullshit.” She growled. “I was in the war and could have died an anonymous soldier. No. Instead of dying for my country I had to survive and deal with you two. I stayed out from under every demon’s nose and out from the radar before you two big wigs made me stay with you. I was never targeted and I could take care of the problem without having to put myself in too much danger.” Heather was fucking pissed and Sam was backing up. Dean however was sure that Crowley had put a spell on her.

“This isn’t you talking sis. You never were-“ He tried to speak but Heather stopped him. 

“You don’t know me Dean. You never took the damn stick out of your ass to take note that I don’t agree with your methods. I tried to see things your way, but I can’t stick my head that far up my ass.” She was so frustrated she was crying. 

Crowley pulled her close. “Heather darling, calm down. You are losing your cool.” He gently lowered the gun and held her. He directed his attention to Dean and Sam. “You would be so selfish as to take her away when she feels safe? She had a nightmare not 3 hours ago, and you have the gall to not understand that she needs space?” He scowled. “Here I believed demons to be most heartless; you have proved that demons are better than you.”

She wiped her tears. “Castiel, please get these two off my trail. I don’t want them following me.” She curled into Crowley.

Cas flew down and frowned. “Dean, I told you not to do this. I told you she did not want to be here and you didn’t believe me. No spells have been cast on her.” He looked pissed. Gabriel flew down and walked over to Heather. He kissed her forehead. 

The arch angel gently smiled. “Go ahead and go, we have this under control.” He looked at Crowley. “Go and help her calm down. She needs some serious TLC.”

Crowley nodded. “I intend to.” He made them appear back in his room and he just held Heather close to his chest as she cried her frustrations away. “You won’t be torn from me if you don’t want to be.” He rubbed her back soothingly. 

She sniffled starting to calm down after Crowley held her for a good 30 minutes. “I know who I want. I know what I want and don’t want them to be able to take it from me.” She looked up at Crowley. “I feel things… inside my heart. Like this is meant to happen.” 

Crowley nodded. “You’re meant to be here Heather. I knew from looking at you the first time. You can always trust me darling.” He kissed her lips tenderly. “All you have to do is say yes to marrying me and becoming my queen. I can always wait the month if you need to wait and think.” 

She nodded. “I want a bit of a preview if it makes sense: what might happen. I want to know how it works.” Heather looked up at him. “I would also like a bit of a tour.” She smiled up at Crowley. He returned it with a kiss to her lips.


	6. Heather and Crowley get a bit hot blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have some sex. Beware, its rough sex somewhat.

Come the end of the day, Heather was exhausted but happy due to the fact that she had recovered faster than she ever had before from an episode like the one from this morning. She had a feeling she would be Crowley’s Queen in the end. She would give the week at least to decide. She had one particular itch that required some immediate attention however. She wanted to jump Crowley’s bones. Currently, Crowley was dealing with some matters in the throne room and Heather found some lingerie in his closet that fit her. The room had a few things that made her wonder if she was just meant for this. She slipped into the lacy black night gown. It had a corset under it and it fit her every curve. She slipped on the silken black robe and sat down in front of the fire with some Whiskey. She felt sexy and irresistible and could hardly wait until he got back to the room. She sipped the alcohol as Crowley came in. He looked very irate. “Is everything alright, Crowley?” She questioned and offered her glass to him. He looked like he needed to loosen up. 

He sighed and sat down beside her. “It seems that Dean is still trying to get to you. I won’t let him. I’m consistently being summoned by him. He hasn’t in the last few hours, so I’m assuming that Castiel has him tied down or something.” He sipped from the glass. He noted that there was some lacy material poking out from the corner of the robe. “Something on your mind love?” He pulled her closer feeling the corset under his hand. He was intrigued and aroused. She was already making use of the facilities like a Queen would.

She smiled teasingly. “I want you. You need stress relief. I am still fired up from earlier and I trust you. I want you to take me.” She straddled his lap and he could see the lace gown as the robe slipped off of her smoothly. His hands slid up her body as a deep groan came from his chest. “Please, my King.” She purred softly before his hands pulled her closer. 

He ground out the next few words. He had to be sure that this was what she wanted. He may be the King of Hell, but even the King of Hell has morals about rape. “I will ask this once my Queen. Are you sure? I don’t think my will power could hold out if you said no later. You need to be sure my darling.” Her hair falling over her shoulders made Crowley’s lust maddeningly stronger. He wasn’t sure what he could do if she said no to him now. His erection was pressed against her panty clad core. He could feel how wet she was becoming from just this.

She smiled and kissed his neck in response as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Yes, I’m sure. Please, take me. I want you inside me.” She nipped him. “I’ve never wanted anyone more than the way I want you.” She pressed her heated crotch against his dick. She didn’t get another word in after that. His mouth captured hers in a heated exchange. He made his jacket and tie disappear as he ravaged the sensual woman in his lap. His shirt hung off his shoulders as she had been taking it off him the whole time. He slipped it off as he pulled away from Heather’s mouth. Her hair was mussed from his hand being in it. She looked over his chest appreciative and licked her lips. 

He purred. “Take me out of my pants and suck.” The order had her getting wetter as she moved to kneel between his strong legs. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and appeared slightly debauched as she undid his pants with her mouth without being asked to. She saw him twitch in his pants. He let his shoes disappear as well as his socks. That was when she discovered the King of Hell went commando under his suit pants. He stroked her cheek. “What are you waiting for, Heather? Suck me off. I have an amazing refractory period, so you needn’t worry. I will fuck you afterward.” She licked the underside of his cock and kissed the leaking tip before slowly swallowing him down. Crowley’s head fell back as he felt the heat of her mouth. He was shocked to find out she didn’t have a gag reflex. Her nose was now pressed against him as she had all of him down her throat. He could feel her swallowing around him and let out a strangled moan. “Bloody hell love. I could fuck your face so easily.” He wasn’t small by any means, especially since he sold his soul in the first place for few extra inches. He could feel the moan come from her. “You want me to?” He was shocked by this even more than her lack of gag reflex.

Heather was soaking her panties at the thought. She was moving her head up and down his dick. Pulling away to breathe she moaned. “Please, you can fuck my throat. I want you to.” She loved it when a man took control, and she got the best of it with Crowley. He stood up and she was face to face with his dick now instead of having to bend her back. Her legs were on cushions to keep her knees from getting raw. Crowley didn’t let his women suffer with such frivolous problems 

“I am going to fuck your face until I cum down your throat kitten. You will swallow it all down. Tap my hip twice if you need me to stop.” When she nodded he smirked. “Good. Now open up.” He pressed the tip of his cock against her lips. She opened her mouth for him and he slid inside. He kept ahold of her hair to keep her head still as he slammed his dick inside her throat. She had saliva dripping as she swallowed convulsively around him. His balls slapped against her chin as he did this. 

After a few minutes he came down her throat. She moaned in the process swallowing. She enjoyed that and began to use kitten licks to get him clean. He shivered and stroked her cheeks. “Fuck. Let’s take this to the bed so I can return the favor darling.” His voice was deep and turned Heather on even more. 

She got onto the silky bed and watched as Crowley stalked forward. He looked at her as if he wanted to eat her. The look both chilled Heather to the bone and excited her. She wanted him badly. He smirked toothily as he got onto the bed and began kissing her. His lips traveled down her body. He made the lace dress come off with a snap of his fingers and left her in her corset. Her panties were missing however. He nipped the top of her breasts. “I bet you taste amazing love. I have to try you.” He felt her moan before he heard it. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and knelt for her. “You are so wet for me, Heather. Fuck, I want you.” He nipped her thighs and moved closer to her damp core. “You are the only woman I ever will kneel for.” He growled.

She shivered at his scruff tickling her thigh. “Please, eat me out. Fuck, Crowley! I want it. Don’t tease me.” She moaned breathily as his began to do as she asked with enthusiasm. Her head fell back in pleasure. She felt his wet tongue caress her nub and right across her lower lips. She was producing more slick with each pass of his tongue. Her thighs quivered as he held them open easily. She couldn’t wrap them around his head due to how strong he was. Heather moaned louder when his tongue began to fuck her. She had never gotten this close as fast as she had with him, the King of Hell, eating her out. “Fuck, I’m close. I’m gonna-“ She let out a loud keening noise as she clenched on his tongue. She gushed more of her slick into Crowley’s waiting mouth. He drank it down moaning in appreciation. 

“You taste wonderful my love.” He was already achingly hard again and stood. His cock was aimed at her. She panted and looked up at him wanting him to kiss her. He smirked and crawled over Heather as she scooted back up the bed. “You are so beautiful, all spread out and wanton for me, Kitten. I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name.” He kissed Heather hard and flicked his tongue across her lips. 

She nipped his lower lip and pressed against him. “Please, Crowley. I need you. I need you to fuck me.” She felt the satin of the sheets caress her thighs as he settled in-between them. Her lower lips ached to have him inside. They quivered in want as well as aftershock. She almost thrashed when she felt his hands coming up her thighs. She wanted him desperately and moaned a low sound from the back of her throat. “Fuck, please, my King. I need you. Please take me. I want you to take me.” She heard his breath hitch. 

“You beg so prettily. I will get inside you in good time. You are mine after all.” He nipped her neck and teased the opening of her slit with his cock. The wetness made him moan. “You are so hot and wet for me darling. Being inside you, splitting you open on my cock, will feel so good. I am going to make you cum so hard you walk bowlegged for a week.” He bit down hard as he teased with just the tip inside. He felt her whole body shudder at his words. She was about to say something when he sheathed himself fully inside. She screamed. He was big and it felt so good. He moaned and growled possessively. “You’re so wet. Fuck, feels so good.” His hands gripped her hips tightly, no doubt leaving bruises. 

He began to thrust at an even pace. His hand reached up to pin her hands. She writhed under him. His eyes glowed a bit with lust. Being inside of Heather was a euphoric sensation. Her back arched and praises fell from her lips alongside her begging for him to fuck her harder. Despite her begging for him to go faster, he continued at the pace he set. He felt her shudder, cumming around his dick. Only then did he speed up. She screamed as he began in earnest. His cock hit all the right places inside of her as well as prolonging her orgasm. Crowley moaned feeling how slick she was inside. Wet noises came with each thrust. The fact that he was the one who made her this turned on gave his male pride a boost.

For Heather, the whole thing felt as if it was one huge orgasm. Each time she felt she was coming, he sped up. By this point it was nearing inhuman speeds. When he stopped just before her next orgasm, she cried out. “Please. More! I need more!” She thrashed under him. The low chuckled startled her. It reminded her who really ws in charge tonight. She was reminded that she woke this beast up and she was going to receive all the pleasure from it. She felt him pull out and stand up. He pulled her with him and pinned her to the wall. 

Crowley kissed her and bit her lower lip. “Wrap your legs around my waist. I intend to fuck you so that you won’t be able to walk for a good few hours after this my Queen.” He purred. His gentle hands helped her get her legs around his hips. His cock pressed deeply into her. Crowley’s eyes glowed red. “Do not be afraid darling. I won’t hurt you. You just need to hold on and take all the loving I have to give you.” He began thrusting at a breakneck pace. She could feel the power in each thrust. He had been holding back when he fucked her throat, that much was clear. She was already screaming so loudly any demon who walked past the door knew better than to enter.

She was truly fucked out by the time Crowley finally filled her with his cum. She felt his thrusting falter and he slammed inside one last time. She keened and moaned out as she came one last time. “AH! CROWLEY!” She panted finally able to come down from her nearly constant orgasms. Heather felt her legs were locked and he gently got them down from his hips. True to his word, if he hadn’t had her pressed against the wall, she wouldn’t have been standing. She smiled blissfully. The corset was long gone and her breathing was uninhibited. “Damn.” She rested her head on his shoulder. 

He chuckled. “When you do accept being my Queen it only gets better.” Crowley still had his cock inside of her and could feel that he had pushed it so deep he doubted it would come out of her for a while yet. “I am still filling you up darling. Demons produce a great deal of cum when they fuck their mates. You won’t get pregnant though, I shoot blanks until we both want kids. When you are full of it is when I stop cumming.” 

He felt her moan softly. “I can feel it. If I felt full before…” She was still quivering around him. She was exhausted. He gave a small smile as he got them onto the bed and under the covers.

“Rest my love. We have time.” He felt her smile and yawn snuggling into him. Crowley kissed her head. “Sleep well my Queen.”


	7. Dean is a Dick

Heather woke up that next morning warm and comfortable. She had arms wrapped around her waist and Crowley’s warm chest pressed into her back. She felt safe and loved just due to his presence in the bed with her. She pressed into his chest and blushed when she realized that he was still inside of her. It was an odd feeling. She had been completely filled with his cum true to his word on demon sexology. She felt Crowley stirring behind her. He opened his eyes and smiled gently. She relaxed. “Good morning.” She kissed his cheek tenderly.

Crowley gently stole the kiss with his lips. “Good morning to you my love.” He gingerly pulled his cock out of her. She shivered as his cum began falling out of her. “’It’s so good to know you are mine.” He kissed at one of the bite marks he had left on her neck the night before. 

She shivered at the kiss and his breath ghosting over her neck. “It feels so strange to be so full of- well- someone’s cum.” She was blushing quite red. “Last night was amazing though.” Heather felt him clean her up and cuddled into his chest. “I won’t make any decision on whether I want to be your Queen or not until at least a week here. I think I will know well enough by then whether it is the right thing for me.” She peered up at him with a pleased smile. “One thing is for sure, the sex will be amazing.” Her body was still relaxed from the endorphins from her orgasm.

Crowley chuckled softly and kissed her tenderly. “That is not a problem my sweet.” He caressed her curves tenderly. The king of hell was secretly a sap. Heather loved it. “You are so beautiful my darling.” He was acting like a lovesick man. He did love her. He knew he did. Crowley also knew that if she said no after the week was up, he would not be a happy demon. The demon wanted her by his side. “How about we go get bathed and you can have your trial run as my Queen.” His face was stuck in a sappy smile. It gave Heather a sense of pride that she could make Crowley feel that way.

Heather laughed softly as she sat up. She was sore still from Crowley fucking her as hard as he did. She almost fell when she stood up, but he caught her. He grinned teasingly at her. “Careful. Don’t need you falling on anything but my bed.” He helped her get to the bathtub with a tenderness that was almost uncharacteristic for Crowley. Heather blushed when he began to clean her up and give her all of his attention. His lips were at her neck kissing the base of it. He was giving small nips as he cleaned the junction between her legs of his cum. He knew it would be an uncomfortable feeling to have it dripping out of her while she observed how things were run down in hell. There was so much to learn that Crowley didn’t want her missing anything because of discomfort. 

She shivered at the feeling of his powers cleaning her sore entrance. It was a strange feeling as she saw a glob of white slip out and into the drain. She felt clean and kissed Crowley’s cheek. “That felt so weird.” She was blushing softly. No one had ever shown her such care the morning after they fucked her. 

He chuckled. “I suppose I ought to tell you why demon males have that much cum. Demon women have a low fertility and to make sure that there is more opportunity, the men give more than just a couple of teaspoons. It’s a necessity for our reproduction my dear.” He caressed the curve of her torso tenderly. “There is a reason that we sometimes turn humans into one of us. We need to keep on living after all.” He got them both clean now and helped Heather out of the tub. There was a dresser in the bathroom with clothes for both of them.

Heather took this information in and smiled some. “That makes sense.” She picked a low cut shirt from the walk in closet. It was burgundy and had lace on the sleeves. Her pants were leather and fit close to her legs. All in all, Crowley thought she looked fetching and good enough to eat. “What are we going to do today?” She was lacing up her boots and squeaked when Crowley grabbed her ass. 

He grinned softly. “We have some demons who stepped out of line that need to be judged as well as some souls to collect. I also need to introduce you to the hell hounds.” He pulled Heather close one she was all laced up. “What do you wish to do first?” He was kissing her shoulder sweetly. 

Heather thought for a moment. “What about we go to the hellhounds first? I have always wondering what they looked like. Sam and Dean never dealt with them while I was around. Though, I have actually gotten one of them to submit. It tried to bite me and ended up trying to get me to rub its belly.” She smiled brightly and took Crowley’s hand. This was the start of a wonderful week. 

~That Evening~

Heather was giggling as Juliet licked her all over her face. The hell hounds were very taken with her. One of them even already chose her as their owner. A large hound that had been causing trouble until it saw her. Crowley had his suspicions that that was the one that tried to bite her before it submitted. The huge beast had rolled right over for her when she approached. Crowley was impressed. The hound had thick black fur as well as odd blue eyes. Currently the huge hound was sitting at Crowley and Heather’s feet panting. They were in the throne room as a demon came in with a message. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the lesser demon. “Who is this message from?” He saw the demon flinch as Heather’s new hound, who she named Arius, sniff the demon. The hound didn’t like the scent and growled low in it throat.

The demon winced as he moved. “The Winchester brothers, well the short one, stuck a note to me with a knife. I can’t get it off and it’s for you sir as well as your Queen.” He saw Heather stand up frowning. He turned so they both could see it. It was a threatening letter from Dean.

She narrowed her eyes at what it said. ‘Heather, You know you need to listen to me. You don’t belong there! Crowley is a big bag of dicks and doesn’t deserve you. I will rip his throat out next time I see him for taking you away! We are a family and need to be together! I will find you and get you back! –Dean ‘

She narrowed her eyes. “He has the god damn GALL!” She took the knife gently from the demon’s back and looked at him. “They didn’t harm you badly I trust? Just the knife?” He shook his head quietly. She nodded. “Good, they are still on my shit list either way.” She was pissed and Arius growled fluffing up as he saw how pissed she was. He looked at her waiting for instructions. 

Crowley walked closer. “Love, you can send Arius to give him nightmares. They can do that. Or we can send a little message through a little torment.” He noticed the smirk on Heather’s face. “What do you have in mind?” 

She chuckled softly. “I need to go up to earth so I can talk to Gabriel and Cas. He’s going back into TV Land.” She knew how much he hated it there and had her trump cards. Gabriel knew her well enough and trusted her. He would do it should she explain why she wanted it done.

Crowley chuckled. “Very well. Shall we go now?” He enjoyed how Heather thought and kissed her cheek. She nodded and he pulled her close. “Prepare yourself my Queen.” He got them to a secluded place somewhere in Montana away from the bunker. 

She pulled away from him and sighed. “Gabriel, Castiel I could use a word with you both. No leading my brother Dean here. He is on my shit list.” Two flaps came and Gabe hugged her. Cas looked worried for Dean’s safety. He certainly was not in the wrong for that worry.

Gabriel grinned. “What can I do for you princess?” He had a feeling he knew. 

Heather smiled innocently. “Could you drag Dean back into TV Land? He sent a lovely note to me and Crowley stabbed onto the back of a demon.” She let both angels read it over. Cas looked pissed off at Dean. Gabe looked irked but smirked. She knew he would do it. “Please with lots of nut shots on him. Put him in a slasher film, maybe one of the SAW films.” She smiled at Gabriel brightly. Neither of her brothers knew how much of a devious little shit she was. 

Gabe just grinned. “Of course I will Princess. I enjoy teaching lessons after all.” He saw the thoughts in Heather’s head and chuckled. “If you wish I could show him some of your memories of the war. Show him what you went through.” Gabriel didn’t care for how insensitive Dean was towards Heather’s PTSD. 

“I would appreciate that. Maybe he will pull his head out of his ass about this.” She sighed softly and looked at Castiel. “Should things go well down there in hell I will be joining Crowley. I feel safe down there with him.” She yelped as she was pounced on by a playful Arius. “Arius! You love hound! Get off me. I will play with you more in a bit. Momma has business.” She giggled as she was licked all over her face. Arius obediently got off of her and sat beside her. Crowley smiled enjoying this. He knew she would be perfect for the job. He enjoyed how wily she was.

He walked over and hugged her. Cas frowned. “Why would you do that Heather? I know you feel differently about this kind of thing but he is a Demon after all.” He was trying to wrap his head around it. “That hell hound was trying to get me when I was getting Dean’s soul out the first time. He was smaller but still very aggressive. How did you get him to calm down?” 

Crowley chuckled. “He just rolled right over when she walked up. I was shocked too. He has even snapped at me before.” He kissed Heather’s cheek. “She is strong and he knows it.” Crowley kissed Heathers cheek and patted the hound’s head. 

She smiled softly. “I do not expect you to understand my decision Cas. I know you and Dean are together now, but please let Gabe try to get him back onto the right path. I can’t have him trying to kill one of the people who make me feel safe.” Arius gave a small growl and turned towards the door. She saw Balthazar and blushed. “Balthazar! What are you doing here!?” They had screwed once when she was stressed after a hunt. She hadn’t known what he was at the time.

He grinned. “Just felt a few friends and your new lover it seems. You just can’t seem to keep away from having supernatural beings in your bed can you darling?” He yelped when he was hugged by Gabriel. 

Gabe grinned brightly at Balthazar. “Brother! I didn’t know you were in her pants once, you sly dog!” He was amused and Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
Crowley chuckled. “You fucked an angel too? Well, you certainly have more sex appeal than I do love.” He pulled Heather close protectively. Arius sat between Balthazar and Heather protectively. He glared briefly at Balthazar as if to say ‘She is mine now.’ 

She muttered. “I didn’t even know he was an angel until now. Lovely…” She was rubbing her temples. “Fucks sake, I was tipsy, horny, and stressed. He helped in that regard.” Heather leaned into Crowley. “It’s been a long day Crowley. Let’s get back home. I could use a hot bath and time with just you.” She kissed his cheek tenderly. 

Gabe smiled at the pair of them. “I will start it after he gets to sleep Princess. I will do it until the point is gotten. Said angel waved goodbye as Crowley took them back to the bedroom. Arius woofed and chased Juliet around playful and it was clear they would likely end up mates. Juliet had snapped at every other male hound that had gotten near her.  
Heather curled close to Crowley’s chest. She looked up and smiled. Gently, she pressed her lips to his and caressed his face. “Why don’t we get into the Jacuzzi and try to relax.” She kissed his neck. “I need to be close to you.” She could hear the pleased sound as she was scooped up into his strong arms. 

He purred against her throat as he kissed along the juncture of it. “Of course my Queen. I want to fuck you tonight. I can get you to relax so well.” He was feeling possessive and had to get more of him inside her. The Jacuzzi was already filled and warm. He got them both stripped and got in. He was already hard. 

Heather shivered and got into the warm water. Once Crowley got in as well he then had a lap full of hot blooded woman who needed him. “Crowley. I wanna ride you tonight.” She felt him reach down to position his cock so she could slip down on it. She did so and they moan moaned at the feeling. Heather kissed her demon and began to slide up and down on his hard member. “Fuck, you feel so good inside me.” She moaned as he thrust up into her as she slid down. 

He grunted and gripped her hips, leaving hand shaped bruises. He helped her ride him in a tandem. She keened as she orgasmed with him after a time and was filled to the brim with his cum again. She panted softly as she remained seated on his dick. He kissed her throat tenderly. “You are so beautiful when you cum.” He felt her nod sleepily. He had fucked her boneless it seemed. “Are you sleepy now my dear?” He felt her nodded against his neck. “Get some sleep then. I won’t let you drown in here.” He heard her breathing even out and smiled as he got them cleaned up and into bed.


	8. Heather makes her Choice

By the week’s end Heather was assured of her choice. She didn’t want to say anything to Crowley just yet. She was walking down one of the hallways in hell with Arius by her side. She could already feel the place making small changes because hell knew what she would choose. She looked at her phone briefly and saw a text from Gabriel. She smiled when she saw what it said. 

‘He finally sees that it’s what you want. He is very sorry and wants to apologize. It might be wise to bring your demon lover along.’ 

She smiled brightly and sent a quick response. ‘Good. It will be the perfect time to tell everyone what I have decided.’ 

Gabe was fast to reply. ‘Want me to get them all on the bunker living room then Princess?’ 

She sent a quick message back. ‘Yes please Gabe. Thank you for everything.’ She ran to the throne room with a bright expression. Crowley was just leaving it and caught her as she ran into his arms. He was glad she was smiling.

He grinned “What’s the rush darling?” He kissed her tenderly. He had shown nothing but love towards her even when teaching her how they tormented souls. She had taken the life of a dirty business man with him that had made a deal 10 years prior. She had judged demons with him and proved to be more ruthless than he was. He was sure she was perfect for the position. He could only hope she chose to stay.

She smiled up at her king. “Dean pulled his head out of his ass and won’t try to tear you away from me or vice versa.” Heather rested her hands on Crowley’s chest. “I also have some news on my decision on whether I will stay or not. I will tell you once we get up to the bunker living room. I figure they all need to hear it.” 

He nodded though he was a bit worried. He wondered what her choice was. He took her into his arms and kissed her soundly making them appear in the living room. Dean stood there looking sheepish and sorry. He looked up and muttered softly. “I’m sorry Heather. I just wanted what was best for you. I didn’t know what you’d been through. I could have helped.” He sighed. “Do you forgive me?” He looked as if he had just been through hell. It wasn’t hell though. It had been Heather’s memories that had made him change his tune. 

Heather nodded. “I do forgive you.” She hugged Dean lightly. “Now, I do have some news. I have chosen to be Crowley’s Queen. I feel at home there and haven’t had any PTSD issues since. I feel safe with him and couldn’t bear to leave him. It would hurt me more than help. I love him.” She smiled at Crowley, love showing brightly in her eyes. 

He looked elated and hugged Heather tightly kissing her with passion. “You’ve made me so happy. I love you too my Queen.” He saw Cas sigh and Gabe smiled. The angel knew she would pick Crowley. Arius was sniffing at Sam’s hand and the moose of a man suddenly found himself being laid on by a big fucking hell hound.

Heather turned and giggled. “Arius, really? You just had to lie on Sam didn’t you?” Dean stiffened. Sam muttered softly under the beast. 

“You’re heavy.” He was getting covered in drool as he was getting licked. “Why did you end up with a HUGE hellhound?” He squirmed. “Couldn’t it have been normal sized?” He petted the huge hound’s head.

Heather giggled and whistled. “Arius, get off my brother. Come here.” She loved on him and smiled. “He’s a big love bug.” He growled lightly in protest. “Ok you’re only a love bug to me. You are a fierce, loyal, and strong beast.” He made a proud woof. Cas chuckled at that. The beast had a sense of humor.

Crowley muttered softly. “He’s a beast that probably got Juliet pregnant.” Arius wagged his huge tail and woofed again. Gabriel chuckled at that. Crowley grinned. “The pups will be strong. You should be proud of that conquest Arius. Juliet is a picky woman.”

Gabe hugged Heather and smiled. “You two will be busy for a while probably. Keep in touch Princess.” He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. 

Sam shook his head before sneaking up behind Gabriel and throwing him over his shoulder. Sam may or may not have been looking at Gabriel’s butt. Gabe let out a yelp. “Samsquatch!” He wriggled. “I just got over my limping!” 

Crowley grinned. “Well, we certainly know who bottoms.” He smirked. “You are mine tonight darling.” He whisked them back down to the bedroom and pinned her to the wall. Arius was curled up next to Juliet in another room. Crowley began to nip at Heather’s neck. “I can do the ritual while we have sex or before. Which do you want?” 

Heather smiled softly. “Do it before. Then I can feel what it’s like. You said it was more intense after.” She kissed him tenderly. She was ready for what needed to be done. Both of them could feel that.

He nodded and stroked her side. “Alright then my love, we will do it before I take you.” His eyes turned demonic red and he smiled. “Take me in darling. I need to work from the inside.” She nodded and his red essence entered her body. She felt the change coming and accepted him wholeheartedly. Her soul merged with his power and her eyes turned red briefly. The power he put within her made her own awaken. The mental connection between King and Queen was made. She let some of her own into him as he told her to do and moaned as they connected fully. Heather could feel just how much Crowley wanted her. She could tell how much he loved her. 

She looked up at him once the small ritual was completed. “You’re mine now. I’m yours.” She kissed him passionately. Her hands pulled him closer as his found their way to her ass. “Take me my king, my husband. I need you.” She purred salaciously. 

He growled and made her clothes vanish as well as his own. The ritual acted as more foreplay than anything else for them. He slid home and groaned. He could feel how much she enjoyed it. She let her head fall back onto the wall. He bit her neck harshly, drawing blood as he began to fuck her soundly. 

She caterwauled her pleasure as he went full speed into her. It was intense and she could feel her walls already shuddering in the familiar orgasm only tenfold stronger. Her vocabulary normally would have been reduced to begging for more and his name. Now she didn’t need those words. She slammed back into his thrusts with her own speed. She felt wetness squelching out of her as he slammed into her g-spot every thrust. Her heels dug into his back as she bit and suckled on his neck and the wounds she made there.   
Crowley moaned as he came along with his Queen. He filled her up and Heather felt her orgasm was longer as she squirmed speared on his hard spurting cock. It felt amazing. She panted and kissed the healing wounds on his neck. “You were not kidding about the intensity.” She rested as he filled her up good.

He smiled and kissed Heather tenderly. “I will always care for your needs my Queen. I love you.” He pulled her close and got them into the bed. 

-A couple of weeks later-

Crowley was in the throne room while Heather took care of the heavily pregnant Juliet. Arius was going to be a proud papa. Crowley sighed as the demon in front of him gave his report about the Winchester brothers and their activities.

“Sir, they keep killing more our problematic demons. Their Angel has gone crazy and is holding a bit of a grudge on his brother for the TV escapade he forced Dean through upon your Queen’s request. The one demon that is always being told to watch them is complaining about having to watch pretty much a porn track. Apparently the youngest brother and the archangel cannot get enough of each other.” The demon scout was rather amused by that last bit. It was a relief that he didn’t have to watch it. “He also keeps noticing new love bites on the oldest brother’s neck.”

Crowley chuckled softly. “It must be torture since he cannot get it up.” Crowley had made that demon in particular unable to get aroused because he had disobeyed orders. That demon had attempted to possess someone the brothers had been working with. He had disobeyed Heather in that manner. She was NOT someone you wanted to disobey.

The scout nodded. “Yes Sir. He very much was begging me to ask you to lift that curse from him. I don’t think I will ask for it for him however. He hit on my life mate a few weeks ago.” He grinned. 

Crowley smirked before he saw Arius bound in. The big hound hadn’t left Juliet’s side for the last few weeks so he knew it was time. That was when he heard Heather yell for him. “CROWLEY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! JULIET IS READY TO GIVE BIRTH AND YOU ARE HELPING! IF YOU DON’T COME, I WILL HAVE ARIUS DRAG YOU BY THE SEAT OF YOUR PANTS!” Crowley paled. He knew she meant business. If any of the demons felt that he was cruel, they found out Heather was worse.

The scout bowed and stepped aside as Crowley went to his wife. Juliet was panting as contractions began. She whined as her daddy cradled her head now. Heather looked relieved. “She wouldn’t relax enough to have them without you so I sent Arius to get you if you didn’t hear me.” She smiled innocently at her husband.

Crowley nodded soothing his hound. “I heard you loud and clear my darling. You have quite the set of lungs.” Juliet whined as she began to push out the first pup. “You can do it girl. Daddy has you.” He petted her. Heather was catching the pups as they came out so she could make sure they were alive.

“You can do it baby girl. You got this.” Heather soothed as she put the first pup in front of Juliet so she could lick the baby clean as the next came. Arius helped clean the pups and helped soothe Juliet throughout her labor.

Once all the puppies were out Juliet let her head fall into Crowley’s lap while the pup’s suckled. Crowley smiled seeing the runt bullying the other pups out of the way. “You know, your Arius was the runt of his litter.” He chuckled. “That little one definitely has his genes. He did the same damn thing when he was little.”

Heather chuckled softly. “Well, he is a handsome boy so this litter will be well sought after by some of our higher ranking demons.” She stood up and went to wash her hands. Arius didn’t leave Juliet’s side as Heather walked into the bathroom. 

Crowley eyed his Queen’s ass smirking as he followed her in. “You did amazing my love. She wouldn’t let anyone but you deliver her pups you know.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Anyone who got near her that wasn’t you or me, she would snap at.” 

Heather smiled softly. “I know. The poor girl was worried. Thank you for helping love.” She kissed him after she dried her hands. She poked her head out of the bathroom to look at Juliet and her litter of 10. “She certainly will have her paws full with so many little ones.” Hell hound puppies were known for being rambunctious. 

Crowley grinned. “She has help. Arius will be a wonderful father to those babies.” He was more dedicated than most hounds would have been. He knew Juliet picked a good father for her babies.

Heather nodded. “I have no doubt about that Crowley. I just hope you can handle our baby as well as Arius can his babies.” She walked out of the room. 

Crowley chuckled before realizing what Heather had said. “Wait- You’re pregnant?!” 

Heather just pointed to the counter where there was a pregnancy test with two pink lines.


End file.
